Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of semiconductor device manufacturing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of coarsely aligning imprinting micro tools.
Using present state of the art procedures and apparatus, micro tool alignment is accomplished using an ad-hoc manual alignment procedure. The apparatus used was a basic micro tool holding fixture that lacked alignment features. This manual alignment procedure using the basic micro tool holding fixture is very time consuming. A single alignment can take in excess of three hours to perform.